Are we human prulude 2:Nyla Inis
by Veemon fan683
Summary: Nyla's sheltered life an St. Luci is one of happyness and flowers but the world has diffrent plans for her. (M for subject matter and language)


Are we human prelude 2: Nyla Inis

In a small house surrounded by gardens 10year old Nyla Inis inspected here room for any sign on clutter. Her room was best described as quaint with a very light pink wall color with a floral walla paper running from the ceiling about two feet down. Nyla was short only four and a half feet high had tanned skin, brown hair neatly groomed with flower hair clips ran down to her shoulder. She didn't like her hair all fancy but knew her mother would burn the gardens if she went to school looking like a girl who plays in that dirt.

"Nyla have you used my Bowls as seed planters again… Nyla do you hear me!" a feminine voice came from out side the room and down the houses hall way.

"Yes, sorry mum, but your Bowls are perfect for the seedlings to begin growing with little blockage." Nyla yelled back in her innocent and pure voice. It still had a slight grit common in a gardeners voice but still her voice held her youth very well.

Nyla's mother wasn't angry just annoyed that her bowls were full of dirt, Nyla quickly began her preschool routine beginning with you beloved St. Lucia rose bush she broke a small sweat pruning and watering her bush that was about 30centimeters (just under one foot) in diameter and stood two feet high. She then grabbed some fresh veggies out of the garden as the sun rose up it was already nearing 30 degrees (Celsius) and the sky didn't have a cloud in the sky. Nyla had finished her gardening chores by the time her father was up Mr. shop in town and was already inspecting the green onion plants on the window sill when Nyla walked in with some dirt on her, much to the chagrin of her mother pulling a wagon filled with potatoes, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots and, onions.

"hmm no lettuce sweety?" Mr. Inis said as he picked up a tomato to check the quality.

"Sorry dad none of the plants are large enough yet I could grab some if you have an order to fill." Nyla responded as she attempted to get as much dirt off her floral dress wiping it off the lower section she created a red streak which her mother recognized immediately as blood.

"Honey! Your bleeding! That's it that rose bush is out of here now!" Mrs. Inis shouted in a tone any overprotective parent would give if her pride and joy was bleeding.

"Oh mum, you're over reacting listen it's still fresh a little cold water and stain remover will handle it. But thank you for worrying about me it is nice." Nyle responded in a sweet voice trying to keep her mother from having a heart attack. Nyla and her mother then heard a splat and when they looked up at Mr. Inis he was covered in tomato innards.

"Oh, William must you squeeze them that hard?" Mrs. Inis asked as she gave her husband a small kiss.

"No Charalotte. But I squeeze them in such a way that I can tell if there is a worm or something in it and one worm can put me outa business Honey." William Inis told his wife as he wiped his self off and began toward the laundry room to grab a new shirt. Charalotte was already tending to Nyla with a bandage on her thumb and a bit of stain remover on her dress. The wet mark matched a few others from when she was in the garden and Charalotte knew she was only going to get back to the garden after school so she only smiled at her daughter.

"You look at grown up from this angle Nyla, but I'm happy you know I worry come home safe and check in with me when you arrive ok?" Charalotte sad as she pruned her little St Lucia rose of a daughter into the beautiful flower she saw in her. This action and statement earned two watery eyes from Nyla who loved her mother deeply but tried not to show it as much.

"Oh mum, don't make me cry that bus is coming up the street everyone will pick on me if I look like I cry at home." Nyla responded in as equally a loving tone before giving her mother a hug. Her mother was shocked by her eyes also watered as she embraced her daughter. They both stayed like that for 5 seconds before returning to their normal postures.

"No digging up the school gardens now." Charalotte said to Nyla in a slightly stricter tone trying to instill some wisdom into her little rose.

"No digging up my roses mum." Nyla returned as the bus driver began honking the horn. The bus driver was round and looked indifferent to weather or not Nyla and her mother were having a moment. But threw the bus window about three seats back Mary-Ann Elis stuck her hand out to beckon Nyla over. Mary as she liked to be called had a much more luxurious dress then Nyla's floral dress and looked more of french descent then Nyla.

"Nyla come on fatso won't wait for ever." Mary as said in a joking tone her voice was naturally load and her speech quick another french thing about her.

"Qui mon Ami, later mum." Nyla said first in french to her close friend then to her mother as she ran onto the bus. She passed "fatso" before sitting by Mary. "Fatso" was angry to be called fat but didn't care much and Mary was just peachy and perky as she was most mornings.

"Hey you know if Mr. McGuire is back from his little expedition one more day with madame Leclerc and I'll go mad." Mary said, again quickly. Madame Leclerc was the substitute history teacher and she would go on forever about her grandfather's events in France in 1944.

"Mr. McGuire is on the roll again but he might be a little sleepy, still another day of the adventures of Gen. Leclerc and I'm going to tell that bat off!" Cody Nathaniel said from the seat behind Mary and Nyla using a sarcastic tone. Cody "Nate" Nathaniel was only 11 but acted like a big shot sporting his blue and white horizontal patterned gold shit and olive khakis his hair was short but well maintained and a dirty blonde in colour.

"You and me both Nate!" Mary replied in a more literal tone. Nyla opened her mouth slightly at this in slight shock, sure Madame Leclerc wasn't a great teacher but to openly tell her of was a different story.

…

When the bus stopped at school Nyla and Mary got off with the other kids but Nate had to atone from the white paint on "Fatso's" seat by staying on the bus till scholl started then going to the office to talk to the principle. Nyla who had enjoyed her morning so far was discouraged when the school grounds keeper was under watering a plant and decided that she was going to help the plant. She grabbed her water bottle out of her brown gardening sack she used as a backpack and began to water the plant.

"Hey missy, what do you think your doing." The grounds keeper said as she got up her floral duty completed.

"You under watered the daffodils I just hate seeing the flowers wilt sir." Nyla said in her sweet reconciling tone. The grounds keeper who had quiet a scowl on his face softened up a bit, but still was quiet angry looking.

"Ok, you're forgiven but run along before I report this to the principle." the Groundskeeper said but Nyla only heard the first half as the bell rang and she was already going to history class her first period. In class she sat beside Nate and in front of Mary a perfect spot close to both of her friends. But Natasha was on her right. Natasha Keeling was the school bitch in Mary's opinion and she earned that title before Nyla even sat down.

"Hey green thumb is that dirt or poo on your rear oh wait it's probably both farm girl." Natasha said in a tone that carried more sting then what was said.

"Shut it Natasha not everyone gets to be an heir to a clothing company." Mary said as Nyla looked over to see the girl wearing a purple shirt that had plastic sparkles on it her skirt was luxurious looked like that tag had been removed not two hours ago. Her hair was perfect a black seas full of semi precious stone encrusted hair clips.

"It's ok because when you will go to work for the first time you'll only get in because of your looks I'll get into work because I am dedicated to what I do." Nyla said in a passive aggressive tone. She never meant to harm Natasha but Natasha also was known as the Keeling Volcano. And she earned that title the moment her mouth opened.

"You leaf loving dirt devouring beast! How dare you think I am anything but your god! You mother fucken cock sucker." She blared at Nyla just as Mr. McGuire walked in. Mr. McGiure had two rules; do your best and No cussing. He was normally very lovely and enjoyable to be around until your broke the latter rule.

"Natasha! How dare you use such talk! It is un-befiting of a lady and you shall atone for it. Detention! And a call home. Now good morning class." Mr. McGuire said first with a fury equal to his Irish accent then in a clam the he would show his beloved class. He had a simple green dress shirt and a black dress pants his jacket was already at his desk a black fedora covered his head and his brown eyes could bother rip someones soul out and make them cry with a single gaze.

"Good morning Mr. McGuire." The class minus Natasha said. Natasha merely called Mr. McGuire a Mick bastard and Mr. McGuire heard it.

"Natasha why would you say such a thing? Principle's office now and detention for the rest of the week." Mr McGuire said looking both shocked and unnerved. When Natasha was at the office and Mr McGuire had calmed down a bit he began his lesson.

"Now St. Lucia's history and it's title of Helen of the Caribbean is derived from the conflicts between the British and the French for the control of the island. Can anyone tell me the number of times control switched between these two powers?" Mr McGuire continued his Irish accent beginning to disappear as it had come back because his expedition was to Ireland his home country. A small number of hands entered the air but he knew who knew the answer and who didn't. "Cody?"

Nate jumped to his feet from his chair thinking he was in trouble again.

"19?" Nate gave a guess I thought it might be right but he didn't have a clue. Mr. McGuire only looked at him for a moment with slight disappointment before turning to Nyla one of his star students.

"Originally this island was under Spanish or dutch control I forget which one then the British took over and luss began a series of conflicts both on and around the island and the island it's self changed rules seven times before the British finally secured it in the mid 17th century." Nyla said almost but unknowingly reciting the words of her national history textbook.

"Yes Nyla just as I expected now who is our current head of state? Nate." Mr McGuire gave Nate an easier question. Nate now seated back down only looked confused again.

"Sorry sir I don't know our prime ministers name. But then again it might be the queen. Am I right sir?" Nate once again guessed he knew that the queen had a lot of power with in the commonwealth an organization his father talked about all the time as he was a devout loyalist to the crown. Mr McGuire smiled slightly before giving Nate a small thumbs up.

"See boy you only need to have the slightest seed on an interest in knowledge to get anything you desire. Because with out knowledge we are cavemen eating mud." Mr McGuire started his speech before the P.A sprang to life calling everyone to the gym for an assembly. At the Gym a pull down screen had extended down the brick wall which usually had a podium in front of it and had the school seal on it. The buzz of the children was not one of excitement but of confusion as even the teachers were confused but the screen meant national news usually so when the lights began to dim everyone went quiet. The anchor was a lady in her mid thirties she looked like she was crying.

"People of St. Lucia many of you have been aware of the Digimon attack on Rio a couple weeks ago and how the Commonwealth assembly proclaimed that they would not be subjugated to the rule of anyone who uses intimidation. Machinedramon Attacks St. Lucia Emergency evacuation procedures are beginning this is a national broadcast and all who are listening must leave the Island our army is defeat St. Lucia has fallen. This is..." The anchor said quickly and tearfully before the television went to static. The whole school started screaming and begging for a way out. Mr McGuire hushed them.

"I have feared the day war would come to this little place but panicking will not save us to the docks in a civil manner now." Mr Mcguire said and they followed his instructions. Out side the school large American helicopters were waiting to take as many kid as possible to the USS Reagan the nearest American carrier Nyla Nate and Mary were left behind with Mr Mcguire and Nyla's parents who weren't leaving the island without her the three helos were almost out of sight when one was hit but the Mugencannon mounted on Machinedramon's back.

"People of the Commonwealth, we offered you salvation but you slapped our hand away now perish." Machinedramon said as he prepared to crush Nyla's group with his foot. Nyla thought it was over but when she opened her eyes expecting heaven she saw hell. Machinedramon wrapped in vines and a cross shaped device in her hand the vines were from a small plant creature who was barely holding onto the ground.

"Nyla run get your friends out of here!" The plant creature said it's voice was famine and very sweet. Nyla wasn't ready to run and stood beside the creature as Machinedramon prepared to fire his Mugencannon at point black range. Once again Nyla heard her mother scream her life flash before her. And then no death only a cybernetic human driving Machinedramon back into the sea. The creature landed beside Nyla and stood at nearly 7 feet but before Nyla could talk to it it split to a 6 foot tall dragon like creature and a human in a red sweater and Olive khakis similar to Nate's this boy looked only one or two years older then Nyla but his eyes had seen too much for a boy of his years.

"Hey little lady, aren't you glad I was in the aria. I'm Ryo by the way." the boy called Ryo said trying to help Nyla up and way from the plant creature

"Nyla, and you were that hero just now?" Nyla responded sounding very confused and relived.

"Oh Justimon yeah me and Cyberdramon do that every now and again. Oh is this Palmon bothering you." Ryo said looking at the Palmon with distrust before seeing the device in Nyla's hands.

"hey buddy! I'm only trying to protect my friend she it sweet and kind that's why I chose her." Palmon said in an angry only earning a growl from Cyberdramon.

"Hmm two already ok you two are coming to Hypnos Puarto Rico with me. As for your parents this goes beyond St. Lucia we are sending another agent as soon as possible." Ryo said in a tone that made him sound twice or three times his age. Nyla's parents were jut happy to be alive and couldn't say much to the one who just saved their daughter's life. Ryo nodded before pulling out a cell phone and dailing a number.

"Yeah Rika, Cyberdramon hit and I found another new one here taking her to PR protect the island till I get back alright." Ryo said before hanging up not willing to hear the response of Rika.

…

A/N: ok exposition, Hypnos now controls digimon activity across the globe and a secret division of inter-pol, a lot like the data squad and yes AWG this is your OC hope you like what I've done with her this is also about two weeks after Eric Lucas met Sharmamon. And I know AWG. This got a little over the top but come on it's the Dark masters not Devimon but this is pretty much Ryo's job until the main story tracking and fighting Machinedramon. V-mon out!


End file.
